Caníbal
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. 1. adj. y com. antropófago, que come carne humana.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Universo alterno.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **19. Pastel

* * *

_Caníbal._  
_1. adj. y com. antropófago, que come carne humana._

Las cenas en casa de Akashi Seijurou siempre son tema de conversación. Seijurou es el anfitrión perfecto, atento, amable y con buen gusto, que saca a las mujeres a bailar cuando los caballeros están muy ocupados fumando o hablando de negocios (a menudo ambas cosas). Enfundado en un traje negro, de corte recto y con el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, Midorima sabe que es el príncipe perfecto para muchas de las invitadas que concurren semanalmente a sus fiestas.

Pero no es sólo su apariencia lo que llama la atención. Sino también su exquisito gusto en música, que muchas veces no se conforma con los conciertos de Beethoven a todo volumen o el susurro excitado que es Chopin por los altavoces de la mansión, sino que va más allá, cuando Seijurou invita a talentos locales para que den recitales en vivo y amenicen la reunión.

Midorima es uno de ellos. Conoció a Akashi Seijurou sólo cuando éste se interesó en su habilidad con el piano, mientras hacía una gira por Europa con la Orquesta Nacional de Japón. Sin embargo, su relación con Akashi dista mucho de la de otros talentos, incluídos pintores, cantantes o escultores.

Akashi y él son cercanos. Tan cercanos que Midorima conoce cada centímetro de la piel de Akashi, así como la manera en la que mueve las caderas con frenesí antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, dejando marcas de medias lunas en su piel.

Aún así, Midorima nunca deja de asombrarse ante el porte de Akashi, que le recuerda a un prisma de mil colores, en donde cada ángulo le regala una visión diferente de él. A veces, puede ser muy demandante, frío casi, cuando sus órdenes no son llevadas a cabo y no se siente con ganas de discutir. Otras, es como si una persona diferente tomara prestadas sus facciones, convirtiéndolo en un simple joven, al que le gusta acunar su rostro en sus manos antes de darle un beso.

Midorima conoce mejor esta parte de él que la otra. Fue gracias a ella que terminó cediendo (y en su cama), después de un mes de conquista. Seijurou no escatimó recursos a la hora de cortejarlo y dado que tienen gustos similares, fue cuestión de tiempo y con ayuda de tickets a museos, conciertos y regalos caros que Midorima se había sentido avergonzado de aceptar.

Esa es la parte que muestra a todos. Pero Midorima sabe que no es del todo real.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti —Midorima escucha que una de las mujeres dice, cuando un grupo de ellas rodea a Akashi, todas usando vestidos de coctél y con los rostros rojos y brillantes debido al alcohol, que ha estado circulando en pequeñas bandejas a manos de los meseros—. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera verte! Eres un muchacho muy valiente, tomando las riendas de sus negocios y ofreciendo estas maravillosas fiestas a pesar de que él se encuentra perdido. Sí —aplaude la mujer—, sin duda estaría orgulloso de ti.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —dice Akashi, a quien Midorima observa desde su puesto junto al piano del gran salón, esperando a que le dé la señal para comenzar a tocar—. La familia Akashi es reconocida por no haber faltado nunca a un compromiso e incluso si mi padre no está, debo seguir con su legado.

—Oh, Seijurou-kun, pobre niño —dice otra de las mujeres, dándole palmaditas en el hombro para llamar su atención, aunque a Midorima no le pasa desapercibida la manera en que sus dedos se cierran alrededor del brazo de Akashi, acariciándolo—. Si necesitas algo, lo que _sea_, no dudes en decirme. Tienes mi teléfono. Incluso si es a medianoche, llamarás, ¿verdad?

Akashi hace un guiño con su ojo dorado y la mujer ríe encantada. No lo estaría si supiera lo que Akashi dice de ella a sus espaldas, mucho menos si se diera cuenta de que el guiño, al final, fue para él. También es una señal para que Midorima tome asiento frente al piano, donde descubre las teclas casi con reverencia y coloca los pies sobre los pedales.

—Si me permiten su atención, por favor, deseo dejarlos en compañía de un talentoso amigo mío. Muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen, porque debo admitir que tengo debilidad por sus manos —dice y sonríe y Shintaro hace lo posible por no sonrojarse, porque nadie nunca entenderá las verdaderas implicaciones de la afirmación—. Midorima Shintaro, que nos deleita esta noche con una selección de Liszt. Los dejo en buenas manos.

Todos ríen ante el comentario, sofocando las primeras notas de "La Campanella" y Akashi desaparece, como en todas sus fiestas, por la puerta que comunica con la cocina. Midorima lo sigue con la mirada antes de verlo desaparecer por las puertas dobles, pensando en lo poco que a Akashi le gustan las bromas y el cómo, para preservar su imagen de anfitrión cortés, ha tenido que hacer una. También porque siempre le ha intrigado qué tanto hace Akashi en la cocina cuando tiene a grandes chefs trabajando para él, pero en las ocasiones en que le ha preguntado, su respuesta siempre ha sido vaga o insatisfactoria.

—Sólo superviso que lo hagan bien —dice Seijurou, cansado del tema por cómo pone los ojos en blanco—. Los ingredientes que compro son de la más alta calidad y no pienso tolerar que los desperdicien con técnicas mal ejecutadas o guisos insulsos. Eso es todo, Shintaro. No estoy engañándote con uno de los chefs, ninguno me llama la atención de cualquier manera.

Pero su explicación nunca lo deja satisfecho y sólo aumenta el desasosiego que siente, aunque está seguro de que no se debe a los hipotéticos celos de los que Akashi habla, sino de algo más, aunque no pueda describir el qué. Quizá nunca lo haga. Quizá tenga que aprender a vivir con ello, con esa parte de Seijurou que sólo vislumbra a través de premoniciones y malestares que Akashi cataloga de _tonterías_, pues si no interfiere con su relación, ni hace daño a alguien más, ¿de verdad importa?

.

Midorima no vuelve a ver a Akashi hasta que se anuncia la cena, cuando aparece tras un revuelo de vestidos y perfumes caros. Midorima también fue educado para moverse en ambientes como ése, llenos de lujo y su plática siempre es interesante para quien esté dispuesto a escucharlo, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar ante la excitación general, una reacción común ante las cenas en la casa de Akashi, en donde el anfitrión sirve platos exóticos y caros.

—Shintaro —lo llama una sola vez, pidiéndole que se acerque para ocupar su lugar al lado suyo, en la cabecera de la mesa. Un lugar que aparta celosamente con solo poner la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla, ahuyentado a cualquiera que tenga pretensiones de acercarse a él. Sobre todo la mujer de minutos atrás.

Ya todos han tomado asiento, pero Seijurou sólo habla cuando tiene a Shintaro a su lado, aunque su mano no se separa ni un segundo del respaldo de la silla.

—Gracias por el placer de su compañía esta noche. Como agradecimiento, quiero brindarles una cena que nunca olvidarán. Espero que se quede en sus paladares como la música de Shintaro se ha quedado en sus corazones.

Hay algunos aplausos y alguien hace un brindis por el anfitrión inmediatamente después. Luego Akashi anuncia la entrada, que se recibe con más aplausos, como si fuera un mago frente a un montón de chiquillos, sacando un conejo del sombrero.

—Foie gras en Torchon. Que lo disfruten.

—Oh, ¿pero no es un poco cruel? —comenta alguien, arruinado la velada, aunque Akashi permanece compuesto ante la interrupción—. Los pobres patos... Es una comida deliciosa, no me malentiendan, pero no puedo evitar pensar en los pobres patos y lo mucho que sufrieron para que pudiéramos comer esto.

—Pero encontrará que quizá el sacrificio vale la pena —dice Akashi—. El hígado es un órgano interesante, ¿no lo cree? Algunos dicen que ahí es a donde va toda la envidia, el odio o cualquier sentimiento displacentero. Por eso se genera la bilis. ¿No tenía Hipócrates una teoría sobre la bilis? El hígado enfermo del pecador sirve como comida para los justos.

Todos ríen ante el comentario y varios asienten, satisfechos de estar frente a alguien tan sabio y joven a la vez. Midorima observa su foie gras, delicioso sin duda, pero que de pronto le ha recordado a alguien. Akashi solía decir que su padre era un engreído, cuyo odio lo mantenía vivo sólo para joder y al ver el hígado, servido con su guarnición, no ha podido evitar acordarse.

Una extraña coincidencia, en realidad.

.

Meses después, durante una de las fiestas en la mansión de los Akashi, alguien comenta con cierto morbo y angustia la noticia que tiene en vilo a esa parte del país y sobre todo, a su población de clase alta. La gente desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, abducida de los lugares más inesperados, para ir a sumarse a la lista de personas desaparecidas que la Jefatura de Policía de Kyoto tiene pegada a la pared en un afiche, sin poder hacer más que mirarla.

—Pero no es sólo eso lo que me asusta —confiesa una mujer a otra, detrás de la protección de sus manos y en un susurro—. No son sólo las personas de clase alta. Escuché que hace dos semanas desapareció un maestro de jardín de niños, creo que se llamaba Kuroki o algo así. Y mucho antes de que la investigación se volviera seria, un policía de Tokyo, que hacía su guardia nocturna en la ciudad también desapareció. Nadie está a salvo —dice la mujer, mientras a su espalda las puertas del comedor se abren, dejando a la vista la figura de Akashi, sereno como siempre aunque en cada reunión la histeria aumenta.

—La cena está servida —anuncia a sus invitados, que diseminados por el salón, se dan la vuelta para encararlo, contentos de tener un poco de sensatez en su vida, incluso si es en la figura de un joven de veintidós años con una corbata dorada.

Todos le siguen como ovejas de camino al matadero, incluido Midorima.

Sólo más tarde esa noche y después de haber digerido el pastel de riñón, Midorima se acuerda de Kuroko. Akashi lo conocía desde la secundaria, aunque en sus propias palabras nunca habían sido amigos, pues tenía un temperamento _incompatible_ con el suyo.

Pero uno no es prueba suficiente (ni dos si se cuenta a su padre), por lo que Midorima vuelve a darse vuelta en la cama para encarar a Akashi, que duerme a su lado con la pijama hecha un desastre, dejando al descubierto pedazos de piel.

Dos no es suficiente, aun si la lista de la policía se compone de al menos diez.

.

Conforme los meses pasan, Midorima se va dando cuenta de un extraño fenómeno: los titulares sobre desapariciones aumentan, mientras que los invitados regulares disminuyen. Rostros familiares son sustituidos por nuevos, pues nunca falta la persona que quiere escalar de nivel social y recurre al prestigio de Akashi para hacerlo. Pero personas que conocía, para las que había tocado y había reído sus chistes, estúpidos o no, ya no están, salvo en la lista de personas desaparecidas.

Y aunque había fingido ser ciego hasta el momento, sabe que ante el alarmante incremento de desapariciones, sólo le quedan dos opciones. La primera, es pensar que Akashi será el siguiente o que está en la lista de espera del asesino, como ya lo llaman los periódicos. Lo cual haría más prudente abandonar el país hasta que el asunto se haya calmado o no volver nunca, dado que Akashi tiene sueños sobre Noruega que no ha podido cumplir y que quizá sea ahora el momento adecuado de usar como pretexto. La empresa puede pasar sin su director por varios meses y Akashi puede dar instrucciones por medio de videoconferencias si es necesario. Esa alternativa no es mala, quizás es incluso preferible, dado que no involucra gran esfuerzo por su parte ni saber la verdad.

La otra es la mala. La otra toma en cuenta que Akashi conocía a todos los desaparecidos, que giraban en torno a él en mayor o menor medida, encandilados por su encanto. También toma en cuenta las fechas de las desapariciones, justo antes de cenas importantes en donde Akashi servía platos elaborados y exóticos. Por último, también está su dinero, capaz de permitirle abducir a alguien sin dejar mayor rastro. Suena como una película policíaca o un libro de asesinos seriales, pero a veces, la suerte es así. Y aunque Akashi no cree en ella, Midorima sabe que siempre ha estado con él, apoyándolo en sus esfuerzos, siempre lógicos y correctos bajo la directiva de _soy absoluto_.

Cuando lo confronta al respecto, Akashi sonríe. Está leyendo "Les Fleurs du mal" en su sillón favorito en la sala de estar, envuelto sólo en su bata de dormir, del color azul profundo del cielo. Su sonrisa le dice a Midorima todo lo que necesita saber, pero en lugar de retroceder como cualquier persona sensata, Midorima da un paso al frente para encararlo.

—¿Cuántos?

—Ya deberías de saberlo, Shintaro.

—Todos. ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaban los ingredientes de calidad y teniendo en cuenta lo inmundos que eran muchos de esos individuos... Me sorprende.

—Y a mí que no menciones que eran vidas humanas, preciosas y únicas —dice Akashi, poniendo su libro sobre la mesa a su lado, con su elegante lámpara de lectura—. Por eso te elegí, Shintaro.

Akashi se pone de pie y avanza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Shintaro, que esta vez no puede evitar retroceder un único paso, haciendo que Akashi ría una vez más.

—¿Vas a matarme a mí también?

—Hm —dice Akashi, poniéndose de puntillas para examinar su rostro. Akashi desliza sus manos por el contorno de la barbilla, el puente de la nariz y la ancha frente, cubierta por el flequillo. Sus dedos se detienen en sus mejillas y contornean los párpados, así como los ojos debajo de ellos, escondidos tras las largas pestañas—. Podría hacer un buen plato con tus globos oculares, Shintaro. Son hermosos, pero estoy seguro de que también son deliciosos. Pero —dice, antes de besarlo, mordiendo su labio ligeramente—. Tú tienes mejor sabor cuando estoy entre tus piernas y eres un caballero, como te enseñó tu madre y me avisas que estás a punto de venirte. Aunque quizá es mejor cuando no lo haces y me tomas por sorpresa. Es un gusto salado difícil de igualar, aunque el semen está hecho mayoritariamente de glucosa.

Midorima pasa saliva, seguro al 100% (como lo estaba minutos atrás), de que ya sabe lo que debe de hacer. Reservará los boletos de avión para Noruega tan pronto como le sea posible, en primera clase. Avisará que se suspenden las fiestas, que Akashi se marcha del país temiendo por su vida. Es posible que la policía sospeche, las desapariciones terminarán una vez ambos se marchen, pero sin pruebas no tienen nada y Akashi lo sabe.

Sí, hará todo eso, pero primero Akashi y él harán una parada en su dormitorio de varias horas.

**FIN.**


End file.
